As the Moon Hunts the Sun
by Newsgirl29
Summary: Merrick seeks out the tomb of the ancient warriors to find eternal slumber or not
1. Slumber

_As the moon hunt the sun in the night sky till dawns early light_

_So my heart longs to hunt your heart that calls to me__But my __honor__ holds me back__ as it keeps me in line from my darkness_

_The greatest desire of my heart is to see light shine in your eyes again_

_But your soul will shine till the end of time as mine will fade as eveing light__As my great-grandfather Amun-Ra's light warms the earth _

_The dream of your touch warms my heart as breaks it_

_Knowing it can be fulfilled in my dreams if I join you in a enternal slumber_

The last of six ancient warriors walked this earth with soul that still dwells in shadows of pyramids of Egypt, in the halls of the temples of Khonsu the moon god, with a family that has long passed over the river to court of Osiris he searches for the resting place of the warriors, who he called family so that he can join them in their eternal sleep. The incarnation of his darkness his only companion as he searches the forgotten cities of legend where they might be waiting for him so he can join his beloved.

Through the juggles of the Amazon to the city of El Dorado where it's golden spires only bring back memories of her smile that shined through the darkness of his soul, but what he sought was not there. He climbed the highest heights of Tibet to the lost kingdom of Shambhala and to capital city of Kalapa where ispeaceful spirit cooled him as her touch had when his darkness wish to consume him. He sailed the waters of ocean that have been forgotten by modern man to the island of Atlantis where its winds pull him back to a time when the woman who haunts his dreams was once his betrothed was meant to be his bride, but that was never to be as she sleeps on the same floating land that sprung their love and now her holds it trapped in its grasp as she sleeps. Atlantis eternal spring he finds what he sought the tomb of the ancient warriors where he finds slumber in the dome chamber resting; his twin sister Kissa, slept in the arms of her husband Thor enjoying their peace and across from them sleeps Orpheus with Eurydice enjoying the bliss that history did not give them Devana waiting for Animus's human form to come and wake her and clam her as his bride and across from her a empty place for him.

This was place that Merrick Baliton would wait for his the time when his princess needs him again and when that time comes not thing will stop him from making her his wife. "Brother, you have at last come to us," Kissa said as she awoke and her ebony hair with golden highlights fell in face. "Have you purged your demons Merrick," She asked see the physical form of brothers darkness behind him. "Yes, that one has been purged, but Shayla has not and I do not wish for her to leave for could never be called a demon only an angel," Merrick answered as took his sister in a tight embrace. "You know how this will work: you will sleep till the Princess Shayla or Animus comes for us and even then only can Princess Shayla's love can wake you," Kissa informed her brother as let go of him. "I know, but this way I can share my dreams with the woman I love who does returns those feelings," Merrick answered as looked into eyes identical to his own. "Then join us in a peaceful slumber ranger of the moon and keeper of wolf spirit," Kissa offered to her brother. "Thank you my honorable leader and ranger of sun and keeper of lion spirit," Merrick accepted as bowed his leader before he took his place with family to sleep till his lover came for him.

* * *

___**Author 's note: I have used many mythlogical names that some may not know, but hope all will enjoy any way please review. I don't know if it will have much of a plot or could just end up a load of Merrick and Shayla: cotton candy pink fluff fluff, which can be just as much fun as plot sometimes depending on how late it is or how much suger you have had today, so please enjoy what every it ends up as.**_

* * *


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

_The land of Dreams is a place where peace can be found,_

_Where hope exposed, _

_Where truth is seen_

_Where love flies _

_Where passion is explored_

_Where unrequited love may be requited _

The dream realm a place that many see, but few remember with its golden light of perfect summer days, under sweet summer sun in its orchards of pink blooms, with its perfumed winds. The perfect day in summer where anything is possible if we just believe and the magic of the midsummer where the lazy days seem never to end and you do not wish them too, this the dream realm where the hero's of the past wait for the time when they may be need again and may enjoy the peace they did not know in the real world.

The last of six ancient warriors, the lunar wolf ranger, the man once known as Atsu – Khons a Prince of Egypt before he gave it all up for her and took the name Merrick, walks through a place that held so many memories of his pasted the orchard outside the palace in Animarium with its bright crystal clear lake in its middle, he see his refection as he remembered millenniums ago from his bare chest and loincloth to his princes lock. 'This is exactly how I remember it, down to the last petal on the fruit trees, the smell of jasmine on the wind and the palace with white towers coming out of its own garden,' Merrick thought as he heard laughter behind him and before he knew it his ribs were being crushed in bear hug from his brother in-law Thor, the blond Norse man who Danny Delgado look like a kitten in size and behind him the rest of the warrior who became his family three thousand years ago.

"Merrick is it you and you're not Zen-Aku…" Devana the youngest of all the warriors squealed, as she jumped up to hug him and Thor.

"Merrick," Orpheus the only true demigod among them with his wife Eurydice shouted and joined in the group hug.

"Brother," Kissa screamed and jumping on the group hug turning it into a dog pile on top of Merrick.

Then Merrick did something had not truly done in three millennium he cried at how quickly his family showed their loved for him and then laugher came striate from his gut, with joy had only every felt when held his beloved.


	3. Forgiveness

**Chapter 3: Forgiveness **

_Forgiveness is hard to give and even harder to received_

_Without forgiveness guilt resides in the heart and can kill the love that once ruled_

_Forgiving friends is like a trail leading up to the high mountains... difficult but rewarding_

_Forgiving lovers is like sailing home through a storm on a dark night... straining but hopeful_

_Forgiving family is like a the final battle in a civil war... deadly but worth fighting for in the end_

"Come let us celebrate in the grove as we did so long ago … for we must know your story brother," Kissa said as she and the other warrior got off Merrick.  
"If we must," Merrick said with smirk as lead the way to the grove.

As Merrick entered the grove it was just as has always been with the apricot trees mingled with the oak as light shined through the branches onto the spring spurting up from the ground, the only thing that was different was that it look to be set up for a picnic, which was something that rarely ever had time before in the real world. "Is how always is?" Merrick asked the others who started settling down around a white blanket.

"Yes, it an eternal picnic that never ends, in a eternal summer where time passes by where for us only few days have passed since we put you …," Orpheus answered not wanting to finish his thought.

"Since you put me in a stone box knowing I hate…," Merrick started but was cut off by Kissa throwing herself on him.

"Knowing that my twin had feared enclosed spaces since we were children and because of our bond I felt your pain crying out for us to kill you, hating what you have done to yourself out of broken heart… please forgive me brother for what I had to do please," Kissa cried tears of pain as begged for her brothers forgiveness.

"Forgive us all, we all hate ourselves for what we did, we were your family you have saved us all at one time or another we should have done as you asked but we could not bring ourselves to raise a hand agents our brother," Eurydice asked vocalizing the heart of the team.

"Would I be here if I had not forgiven all of you, you did the honorable action it was what necessary it was your duty and could really be angered at you for that," Merrick answered as comforted his sister.

"So come no more tears this should be a time of rejoicing not of sorrow, let us hear your tale," Thor, a man of few words said, as his wife let go of her brother and came sit next to him.

"It has been three thousand years since the great battle…," Merrick told of his time as Zen- Aku and how sought to destroy power rangers and the forgiveness they showed him, and how they saved him with help of the Princess Shayla and the battles they fought together and how they destroy master org.

"You told us about all the wild force rangers, but hardly a thing about the Princess," Eurydice commented coyly, when Merrick was finished.

"If I remember correctly you and she were very 'close' before the great battle," Devana added in.

"Nothing, I was her sworn protector and nothing more," Merrick answered.

"Pox, Merrick you have been head over heels for her since we were two and is that the only reason you joined us in the first place," Kissa asked.

"Well come on," Eurydice haggled.

"You three are worst then the court gossip mongers, cannot my personal life remain personal," Merrick asked.

"No, as your adopted little sister it is my job to drive you crazy by interrogating you about your love life," Devana answered.

"Yes, I did come her e to be with her," Merrick answered.

"Then my brother why have you not called to her yet," Orpheus asked him.

"I sense your fear brother, but no love was ever won without stepping on a ledge," Kissa encouraged.

"Call to her by what your hearts name for her and her spirit will join us," Thor told him.

Looking to the sky with its golden hues shining down Merrick called to his beloved Shayla, as memories of why he loved filled his soul. "Shayla," Merrick whispered as closed his eyes as the spring began to glow.

"You said my name," A voice as sweet as a summer rain said as Merrick eyes fell on it speaker.

"I did," Merrick answered as closed the gap between them.

"I told you to stay," The Princess said as she looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't are angry with me if so please forgive me," Merrick asked as he took her hands in his.

"No, even if I was I can't stay angry with you for long," The Princess answered softly.

"Shayla, I love you," Merrick said as he pulled her into his strong arms.

"I thought I never would hear you say that again, I love you too Merrick…," Shayla started as Merrick stopped her with a kiss that held the passion of three thousand years of love behind it.

**Authors Note: I hope my readers are enjoying this story please review what think of it so far. **


	4. Chaos

**Chapter 4: Chaos**

_Tranquility and chaos _

_Yin and Yang_

_Black and white_

_Fire and Ice_

_Balance is what many seek and how many prosper_

_But with the pull of one line all may fall into chaos_

There are many realms beyond that of dreams and waking, some lovely to behold while others are prisons that have been created by the gods keep their own. In these realms the god and goddess of chaos, who must exist for balance to be it because of them who always seek freedom from their bonds that hold them, the six ancient warriors were brought together to entrap them from their last escape, but at the cost of one their immortal souls was made that of a mortal and it from this destruction came the one called Master Org.

The Ancient city nestled in deep in mountains that have long been forgotten stands alone young woman, who to modern man would look like your avenge Goth with her long jet black hair, skin like pail as moon light, but it's her eyes of light green that she pasted on to her children thousands of years ago that cause men's hearts to fall at her feet; once simply know as Modron but as centuries pasted was given the name of Morgan le Fay. "Pox," She whispered as she heard someone walking up behind her.

"Their free," A male voice asked as it came closer to her.

"Yes, Set and Eris are free again Animus," Morgan answered as turned to see his new human form, to any one on the street he would look like tall, handsome, athletic, the boy next door, but his eyes there is an understanding wisdom in their dark depths , that only comes with age. "You know what we must do," Morgan stated.

"I know, you go to the Animarium and awaken the Princess, tell her to meet me at the gates of Hercules where we will awaken the six ancient warriors, and then you start gathering the wild force rangers again," Animus order as turned to leave.

"Yes, my Lord I will do as you ask, only...," Morgan answered before she was cut off.

"Only what," Animus asked suspecting what she was questioning.

"If you hurt my adopted the child of heart, Devana I will do to you the same thing you as I did to Orion for hurting her," Morgan said as the mother in her came out.

"What kind of mother would you be if you did not, now go and do as I have asked Morgan?" Animus answered as walked away.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I have chosen a plot, over cotton candy pink fluff fluff though there could still be a lot of that. I would love if someone could please review, good... bad... what the pox is this... I don't care just please review.**


	5. Awakening

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

_Sleeping is a state that can bring peace and rest_

_But sleep also can bring the nightmares fears unfaced_

_To awaken the soul you can find a new outlook on a life that you have lived in the dark _

_And now in a new light_

_A new love from the person who you were not aware of before_

The dawn slowly pulls over the mountains on to the valley its golden light flitters across foliage the Animarium calling the winds carry the hunting knowledge that the zords are need again. A lone goddess walked across the place that she once many centuries ago called home where she brought up her three children in time that modern man has long since forgotten, so many memories of laugher, tears and times of quite she missed now more than any immortal life could give. The Zords greeted Morgan as walked the familiar paths of her life long ago. "Hello Red Lion, it's been a long time since I last saw you old friend forgive me but your rest must be cut short," Morgan said came on the Red Lion Zord. "Yes, I must wake her," Morgan said as walked towards grove the spring starts flutter as Morgan approaches and see the sleeping guardian of the Wild Zords who looked as she was enjoying her dreams. "Forgive me child, but your rest must be disturbed, you and the Zords are need for one more battle… Princess Shayla awaken from you slumber…," Morgan said as sat next to woman who held her son's heart.

"Merrick kiss me again please...," Shayla let in a hazy whisper as her eyes flickered opened.

"You're not Merrick …your Modron," Princess Shayla said as awoke from slumber.

"Correct… but I prefer Morgan these days," Morgan answered as the Princess sat up from bed. "You know that I have never been one for small talk so let's get the point the gods of chaos are free. The Zords are need again, Animus needs you at gates of Hercules to awaken the ancient warriors and I am to gather your wild force rangers," Morgan stated plainly.

"How long has it been since I went to sleep?" Princess Shayla asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Coming on seven years now," Morgan answered as she offered her hand to Shayla.

"That long," Shayla answered as took Morgan's hand. "Why are you being so courteous, is not bit out of character for you at least with me," Shayla asked giving the goddess a cool a gaze.

"You gave me my son back and for that I will be eternally grateful to you and the Wild Force Rangers," Morgan answered as she handed Shayla a glowing moonstone pendent out of thin air.

"Merrick's immortal soul… I thought it was lost," Shayla started.

"No, it was used to lock the gods away, since he thought could never be with and then your guardian made possible for immortal and an earth guardian to wed," Morgan answered with a wink.

"I don't know what you mean," Shayla answered with a blush to her checks.

"Pox… you know what I mean and what I tend to do, but that is beyond the point go get my son and daughters," Morgan answered waved Shayla off. "Go and be back by sunset," Morgan finished as Shayle went off in a flash of light.

"Step two," Morgan whispered as walk to the sacred spring that bubbled and sparkled in the sun light. "Wild Zords it is time for you to call your rangers," Morgan shouted to the Zords as images of five people become across the pool, the first a young man in red checking out a cat in a medical setting; then was of a young pregnant woman in white with a group of children around her at a bus stop; then a young mother dressed in yellow caring a little dark haired boy on her hip as joked with cop who looked just like the boy and a young couple with another little boy; then a man in black who was arranging flowers as a very pregnant woman watch from behind with a smile, and the last was a man in blue who look to be bowling… "I truly do hate to end your peace as but you are needed again Wild Force rangers come to protect the earth…" Morgan called as pulled on the spring's power to call the ranger as flashes of purple light began shot out of the water.

The tomb of the ancient warriors was a place that Princess Shayla thought would never see, the place where her old friends whose sleeping state sent shivers down her spine and as her eyes traveled to the only man she ever loved tears came to her eyes knowing he would not be here if she had not asked him to stay on earth. "Merrick," Princess Shayla whispered as sat down next to him. "How do we wake them," She asked as looked over that Animus who was standing over Devana.

"We wake the ones we love first and the others will wake up with them," Animus said as to Devanas hand.

"How do I wake Merrick?" Princess Shayla asked as brushed hair from Merrick's face.

"With a kiss…" Animus said as leaned into Devana.

"A kiss…" Princess Shayla gasped with a blush as looked at Merrick's soft lips, lips that have hunted her dreams for three thousand years thou the situation was reversed in her dream; Princess Shayla thought as she low her lips to Merricks to taste their first kiss.

As kisses where shared, the other ancient warriors began to awaken from the long slumber knowing that they where needed again as they laid eyes on the Lord of Zords.

"We are needed again my Lord," Kissa asked as felt power of her twins immortality returning to him and knowing must be the gods of chaos have broken free from their bonds.

"Yes," was all Animus said as helped Devana from platform. "Come we must return to the Animarium," Animus ordered as look over to the Princess who wrapped in Merrick's arms. "Are you done," Animus asked dryly.

"Yes, my Lord," Merrick answered as sat up and let go of Princess Shayla.

"Merrick, I have something for you a gift from your mother," Princess Shayla said as she pulled the glowing moonstone pendent from her pocket.

"My immortality…" Merrick whispered as he took the pendent and placed it around his neck.

"Yes, come we don't have time to wait any longer," Animus said and with a flash of his hand they were on the Animarium.


End file.
